The present invention relates to a system for mounting a series of decorative panels onto the outer surface of a building. More particularly, it relates to such a system which is specifically intended for retrofitting the exterior skins of buildings with prefabricated modular interconnected exterior building panels and which provides a caulkless joint between the panels.
Various systems for retrofitting existing buildings with modular wall panels are well known in the art. One such system, referred to as the "Fedderlite.TM. Panel System" and sold by Tech 21 Panel Systems, Inc. of Arlington, Texas, connects decorative panels to the existing surface of a building wall via extruded aluminum stiffening members (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,469), which provide a mechanism to mechanically fasten the panels to the wall. However, this system and many others require the use of caulk or other sealants between the joints of adjacent panels. In addition, the joints must be relatively large to allow the installer to secure the extrusion to the building wall and to apply the sealant to the joint between adjacent panels. However, as a result of the expansion and contraction fluctuations over a period of time, the caulking becomes fatigued, causing rupture, thus destroying the watertight seal. Thus, as can be appreciated, such caulked joints require continued maintenance from time to time since, if they are not properly maintained, they can serve as a source for water penetration behind the panels and eventually into the building.